Tintin In The Choice Between Evil And Good
by GivingUpIsUseless98
Summary: Tintin was captured and was going to be put on ransom. He manages to escape but it worried the Captain so much. They got into an argument and Tintin travelled to another country to ease the pain he was feeling. This time captured again and given a choice that everybody's life depended on it. What will happen? Will he make the right decision?
1. Prologue

The hero will always fight to the end,

No matter how hard or painful it is,

He will never back down,

One day,

Something went terribly wrong,

The hero was confined with evil,

Unable to escape,

He was forced to surrender to evil,

He never accepted it…..

But evil was smart and transformed the hero to become evil,

He was losing control,

Bearing and fighting with all his might,

But he failed and was no longer the person he used to be…..

He lost control…

**OK…..**

**I hope it is exciting but…. I may not continue because I need some help with this story and I might make a personality disorder…**

**So if you guys have ideas on this, please tell me!**

**My mind is somehow blank, DX**

**This is inspired by the video,**

**~Tintin~ The Animal I Have Become**

**So I am going to put a poll up and Sorry my English is horrible! DX**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**A special thanks to Witch Knight Daisy and Luvadventure123!**

**The idea really helped! Thanks so much for supporting!=)**

**I am so sorry that I didn't update! I was having a massive writers block but it came to me after a long time!**

**I have edited this chapter so hopefully is better! ;)**

**WARNING!**

**I think there is OOC here! My first time writing a Tintin fanfiction!**

**Criticism is allowed here! I know I have issues with my English! And I am so sorry for that!**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

A certain blonde hair boy was at his dressing table sorting out his hair and his blue collared shirt. There was something different about him though. He took out a gun and hides it behind his back. He smiled at his own reflection. He proceeded in going down the flight of stairs which were made of marble. He looked around for a while and stared at how big Marlinspike Hall is. In fact he still remembered how generous it was for Calculus to buy this mansion for Captain Haddock. He reached to rectangular white doors. Captain Haddock and his loyal servant Nestor was seated at the dining table and eating their breakfast.

"Good Morning Tintin! You wouldn't believe the inflation mentioned in these newspapers!" Captain Haddock greeted happily at the same time complaining.

"Good Morning Tintin." Nestor greeted casually.

Tintin took a seat and smiled evilly. He raised his hand up and aimed the gun at them. This stunned the captain with his servant. They immediately stand up with their hands in the air. They backed up slowly.

"Tintin! Put that gun down! What in tarnation's is going on?!" The captain exclaimed with amusement.

Tintin just laughed and triggered the gun which shot both Nestor and the Captain. They fell to the ground with death proclaiming them.

"NO!" Tintin screamed as he found himself sat up on his bed.

He was breathing heavily he held his head to find sweat. The door barged open with the Captain coming to him and tried to comfort the poor boy. The bed was kind of big for him as it was king sized but the room with curtains drawn with fresh golden sunlight spilling through the windows.

"What happened Tintin!? I could hear you screaming from the dining room!" The captain shouted.

Tintin in response just shivered and cradled in his bed. Captain Haddock sat by his bed and patted his back.

"Did you have a nightmare Tintin?" He asked with concerned.

The sad boy just looked at him with pleading eyes like a little kid. The blonde hair boy wished that he have never dreamt of that. Tintin slowly managed to pull himself together.

"No it's alright. I'll be ok just a ghastly dream but I will forget it." Tintin said while he tried to put up a smile.

The Captain wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I will be fine but I will see you downstairs once I get dressed!" Tintin said casually mostly back to his normal self.

The Captain left so he could change in privacy. He got out of his bed and dressed in his clothes. A normal blue collared t-shirt with a white collar, chocolate coloured pants, white stockings and dark brown shoes. When he was doing this; he can't help it but thought in his heart.

"What was that dream?"

He descended down the stairs and entered the dining room which is exactly like how his dream was. Snowy ran into Tintin to greet him. Snowy sometimes heads down first due to the smell of the food that starves him.

"Hello Snowy! Have a nice sleep I suppose?" Tintin greeted his dog while patting him also somehow wishing that they exchanged roles.

The blonde haired boy took a seat at the dining table and cut a slice of bread and applied butter on the slice of bread. He ate his bread still thinking about his nightmare.

"You know what Tintin? I am thinking that we should go on vacation! What do you think?" Captain Haddock exclaimed.

The boy was still focused on eating, dreaming without a response.

"Tintin? Hello?" The captain waved his hand in front of Tintin trying to attract his attention.

"Tintin!"

"Wha- Were you calling me Captain?"Tintin answered with shock.

"Are you sure you are alright Tintin? You don't seem to be yourself today!" The Captain snapped with concern.

"I'll be fine. I think I just need some fresh air." Tintin whispered as he left the room with Snowy following him. He exited the room and then the main entrance and grabbed his light brown coat from the clothes rack and exited Marlinspike Hall.


	3. Chapter 2:Kidnapped

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Witch Knight Daisy, Luvadeventure123, The Hmuff and switchbladekid!**

**Thanks so much for the support! ;)**

**switchbladekid, sorry about my bad English but I did some adjustments that are hopefully satisfying!**

**This is dedicated to Witch Knight Daisy for her support! =)**

**Thanks so much! =D**

**I have finally got a plot after I have fragments of ideas that I managed to put together! XD**

**Loads Of Good Luck,**

**GivingUpIsUseless98**

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**

Tintin strolled through the garden of Marlinspike Hall. It was indeed relaxing as the Captain and Tintin used to stroll every morning. Warm sunlight managed to go through the little gaps between the leaves of the trees, making it more peaceful with the morning birds chirping. The wind blew making Tintin hair ruffled with the wind breeze. Snowy caught up with Tintin and barked as he suddenly saw a butterfly to chase. Tintin smiled at this, obviously admiring the beauty of nature.

He saw his motorcycle that he parked by the gate. He recently acquired one since he comes by Marlinspike so often. It was easier so he didn't have to be tricked into going into the taxi which is his enemy's or either way it's easier than walking. It was black with a small basket for Snowy. The blonde boy climbed onto the motorcycle and lifted Snowy up into the basket. He wore his helmet and started making way into the town. He drove through the busy streets where there were markets and shops open filled with people. He drove through the streets congested with cars and made way through it easily. He reached a small parking area where the people who stayed in the apartments can park their cars there.

Tintin removed his helmet and brought Snowy down. He started making his way back to his apartment. He finally felt at peace since the thought of the nightmare has stopped disturbing him. He walked in the building where he passed by apartment and made his way up the stairs into his apartment. He got out his keys and unlocked the door but the white dog was growling. Tintin started getting suspicious.

"What is it boy?" Tintin asked.

He started to open the door slowly but was ambushed by a mysterious man with a black mask. Tintin dodged it in time for a counter attack. He punched the man and he fainted but another man was behind with a cloth. The man grabbed Tintin one hand holding his arms and the other covering his mouth. Tintin struggled to break free but he grew drowsy, weak and his eyes closed as he went limp. Snowy saw this and was going to bite the man but was kicked out of the door. The man acted quickly and slammed the door before Snowy charged again. The man placed Tintin on the ground to wake up his comrade.

"Ugh..." The man said as he woke up slowly.

"Hurry I got him but we need to get rid of the dog!" the other replied.

They both nodded and they could hear Snowy scratching and barking at the door. The both swung the door open quickly and one of them hit Snowy with a cosh. Snowy fainted and went limp. They tied Snowy legs so he won't escape and place him back into the apartment. One of the men grabbed Tintin by lifting his arms and the other letting his feet. They walked silently not to alert anyone. There was already an accomplice in a car waiting outside. The men quickly put Tintin in the bonnet of the car and quickly closed it. They entered the car and sped away...

Meanwhile...

Captain Haddock was reading the papers while Nestor cleared the table. The Captain still couldn't get rid of the thought of Tintin. He was worried about Tintin since he acted strangely today. The room was white with wide windows with green curtains. They were in the living room while Haddock was on the couch. Calculus entered the room following his pendulum again.

"Morning Cuthbert!" The captain greeted.

"Oh Morning Captain! Oh but where's Tintin?" the professor asked with curiosity.

"Ah he just when for walk for some fresh air."

" What? He's writing an article? But he haven't went on any trip yet!"

" NO! I said he went for a walk!" the captain yelled.

"He went for work? But he's doing work already! How silly! Oh look at my pendulum! It's pointing towards the window. I wonder why-

He was interrupted from a crash that came from the windows. An object landed on the ground and started releasing gas. Everyone was shocked but they started coughing as it quickly filled the room. The captain stood covering his mouth as he opened the windows to find a car that drove away quickly.

"What in blue blazes is going on?!" The captain screamed with frustration.

Soon the room was cleared from the gas. Everyone was alright...


End file.
